<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuatro Hijos by lighthousesoffalsechoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824035">Cuatro Hijos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices'>lighthousesoffalsechoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTA - Fandom, GTAROLEPLAY, GTARP, GTAV, gta5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other, SpainRP, Spainroleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parecía que Dios no quería que Jack Conway se suicidara ese día.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuatro Hijos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero que les guste. Ni los personajes ni la historia original dónde se desarrollan son de mi propiedad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Conway tenía dos hijos. Hijos de los cuales no le gustaba hablar, pero que no podía dejar de recordar. Hijos que se fueron demasiado pronto de este mundo, bajo las manos de un desgraciado, un demente, y un capullo astuto a la vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los nombres de sus hijos eran...eran unos que no quería mencionar. No quería decirlo ni en voz alta, ni para sí mismo. El dolor era demasiado y la culpa aún era difícil de manejar. El simple hecho de hablar de ellos frente a alguien era demasiado. Creía haberlo superado, pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que jamás lo lograría, que no era algo a superar. Tan solo debía aprender a vivir con ello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso era mucho más sencillo, hacerlo que decirlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Conway? —Le preguntó Horacio desde la puerta de su despacho. La había abierto levemente, pero no había entrado — ¿Puedo pasar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues ya has abierto la puta puerta sin tocar, ¿qué te impide entrar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, es solo que...lo vi en silencio tanto tiempo, me...preocupé. Su arma...— Señaló su mesa, dónde su pistola estaba reposando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tiene balas y no tengo cargadores. Volkov fue a comprar cosas a la armería. Si le llamas aún estás a tiempo de que te traiga un helado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, yo solo-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me voy a matar, coño. Ya...Ya lo hubiese hecho antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es que quizás se le acumulan demasiadas cosas, ¿sabe? A veces pienso que obligarle a seguir por nosotros, es egoísta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Joder que si que lo es —Conway se levantó y caminó hacia Horacio, cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta, yendo nuevamente a su silla —. Entra ya de una puta vez, que sé muy bien que no te vas a ir de aquí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias. Gustabo está en camino —Horacio se sentó frente a él. Conway arqueó una ceja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estábamos preocupados, Conway— Le dijo lentamente, con cautela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y preocupados por qué, exactamente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Conway, usted ya sabe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé, dime Horacio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Porque pensamos que después de lo de Ivanov, Gonetti y ahora Torrente, se iba a querer quitar la vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conway le miró detenidamente por unos momentos. Era algo que solía hacer. Era un experto en analizar a la gente, en saber sí le mentían, sí le ocultaban algo. Y Horacio ocultaba algo, pero no creía que fuera algo malo. Comprendía que Horacio no era una mala persona, estaba muy mal influenciado por Gustabo. Había cometido excesiva cantidad de errores, pero sabía muy bien que si se le daba la oportunidad podía mejorar y mucho. Aún quedaba mucha pureza en ese corazón, y él se iba a encargar de sacarlo fuera y utilizarlo para que pueda servirle, tanto a él, como al resto de la población. Quizás también a Gustabo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gustabo era un verdadero capullo. Gustabo podía ser despiadado, ruin, cruel y manipulador. Pero sí había algo bueno en él, era gracias a Horacio. Porque aunque no lo creyera, aunque no lo entendiera y aunque no lo viera, Horacio también le influenciaba y manipulaba. Le mantenía a raya, por lo menos, en el límite justo del mismísimo infierno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno y malo. Blanco y negro. Blanco con tonos negros, y negro con tonos blancos. Se complementaban, eran totalmente opuestos pero a la vez, eran la pareja perfecta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al carajo el A.D.N., al carajo la sangre, al carajo toda la puta biología: Horacio y Gustabo eran familia, y nunca había visto a dos personas tan unidas como ellos dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le recordaban demasiado a sus dos hijos. Cada día era más difícil pero a la vez más fácil. Sí no se ha pegado aún un puto tiro después de todo lo que pasó era solamente porque una parte de él sentía que aún tenía mucho que hacer con ellos dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Superintendente —Le llamó Horacio, trayéndole nuevamente a la conversación y alejándole de su mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te oí, capullo —Conway suspiró y se levantó de su silla. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su despacho, era algo que solía hacer cuando escuchaba a alguien, cuando interrogaba, cuando cuestionaba y cuando pensaba. No podía estarse quieto, pues para él la quietud era muerte. Horacio, a su manera, lo entendía por lo cual jamás le cuestionó sus modismos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tiene que prometerlo, lo sabe, sino no me iré Gustabo llegará aquí y él tampoco se irá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué coño quieres que prometa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Que no usará esa arma, ni ninguna otra para suicidarse. Por favor, Conway. Yo entiendo que usted ha perdido mucha gente, y entiendo que no entiendo como usted se siente. Pero hay mucha gente que lo necesita. Todos nosotros le necesitamos. Yo le necesito y Gustabo también, aunque no lo diga. Estaré perdido sin usted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Algún día moriré, eso ni tú ni nadie lo puede evitar. ¿Qué harás ese día? ¿Seguirás perdido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Claro que sí.  Creo que seguiré perdido toda la vida que me quede vivir sin usted, pero por lo menos estaré feliz sabiendo que por fin puede descansar. Pero éste no es el momento, hay mucho que hacer. Y si quieren puede enseñarme a vivir sin usted, pero no puedo prometer que aprenda rápido —Horacio se animó a sonreír de lado, retandole de un modo casi inocente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Acaso me estás vacilando, pedazo de hijo de puta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé dígame usted —Sonrío completamente. Conway resopló y volvió a sentarse justo cuando Gustabo golpeó la puerta y movía su mano tras la ventana, saludando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hostia, ahora sí que estamos todos —Conway masculló entre dientes, mirando a Gustabo desde detrás del vidrio de la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eh, Conway —Gustabo entró sonriente antes de hacer un gesto con su rostro—. Joder, huele a viejo aquí, eh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué has dicho, capullo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nada, nada. Ya me siento —Gustabo dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la silla que se encontraba al lado de su hermano. Tomó asiento en la misma para después mirar el arma en la mesa. Levantó la mirada—. ¿Jugando a la ruleta rusa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres jugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No gracias, mi tío Tom no me dejaría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hostia puta, pero qué amargado que es tú tío Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, lo sé, pero le tenemos aprecio de todas formas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conway y Gustabo se miraron a los ojos, no se dijeron ninguna otra palabra. Horacio le miró un poco nervioso pero a la vez tranquilamente. Por un momento, un pequeño silencio incómodo se hizo presente, el cual por suerte fue cortado de raíz por Volkov, quién golpeó la puerta y entró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenos días, Horacio y Gustabo —Les saludó atentamente. Horacio se sonrojó un poco pero aún así devolvió el saludo. Volkov volteó a ver a su superintendente—. Ya he comprado las armas y las balas, le traigo un cargador para su pistola. Estoy repartiendolas para evitar perder el tiempo yendo a buscar a la armería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Descuida, tengo munición. Está llena y tengo un par de cargadores extra —Finalmente tomó la pistola y se la guardó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horacio levantó la vista y lo observó fijamente pero no dijo nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedes retirarte, Volkov. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—10-04. Iré a organizar la maya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De acuerdo, yo saldré en unos minutos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que el comisario se retiró, Gustabo miro al superintendente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Usted de verdad que no sabe el excelente trabajo que hemos hecho ayer Horacio y yo. Cuando le cuente nos ascenderá y todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí claro, los ascendere de capullos a putitas baratas. ¿Qué les parece?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hombre, pues sí me lo pones así la verdad… —Gustabo miró su compañero </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De verdad escuchenos, Conway. Estoy seguro que estará orgulloso de nosotros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso sí que quiero verlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, Conway tenía dos hijos. Le costaba horrores hablar de ellos y prefería no recordarlos. No porque no les amara, sino porque era demasiado doloroso. Y sabía que no sería capaz de seguir adelante si se ponía a reflexionar en demasía. No era el momento. Tenía mucho por hacer, tenía muchos agentes que entrenar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero muchas veces pensaba que quizás no tenía sólo dos hijos, quizás tenía cuatro hijos, y dos de ellos eran auténticos capullos. Pero eran suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno de ellos era vulnerable, pues era demasiado influenciable y manipulable. Pero cuando se le dejaba tomar decisiones por su cuenta, no solía errar y solía seguir a su corazón, el cual más allá de estar manchado, no estaba totalmente teñido de negro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otro era un psicópata o sociópata. Como coño se llamase. Pero había algo dentro de él que aún quedaba impecablemente blanco. Su mente estaba enferma, eso era seguro. Pero él sabía muy bien que su corazón todavía valía la pena. Todavía había algo bueno en él, sabía muy bien quién podía lograr que ese algo bueno saliera a la luz, por lo menos de vez en cuando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era también gracioso, y esa era su manera de protegerse. Al mismo tiempo, utilizando esas bromas con la persona indicada, demostraba afecto. Las cosas que importaban de verdad, él no las juzgaba. Sabía muy bien dónde estaba el límite de eso juegos de palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era sagaz, y sabía que con un buen entrenamiento sería un estratega brillante, si es que ya no lo era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conway tenía cuatro hijos. Dos que había perdido a manos de un capullo, un desgraciado. Y otros dos que dependían de él para no desviarse aún más del camino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y, más allá de haber querido suicidarse ese día en su despacho, sabía muy bien que tenía que quedarse. Aún, de cierto modo, tenía que criarlos. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>